The Anniversary
by loiseblues
Summary: Today, Mikan is going to make an announcement that will shock everyone...Natsume himself found it surprising...read and review to find out what this anniversary is!oneshot!


ENJOY THE STORY!

Just the ordinary day in the very secret but special school called Alice Academy. As usual a certain little girl who is about 11 years old jumps around the school feeling really happy. Why do you ask? Because it's a very exciting day for this 11 year old child. She is about to announce something to her best friend about this ordinary day. But before she spots her best friend, she sees a serious kid who is dangerous at all cost. It didn't matter to Mikan to her because for her, everyone is her friend.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: (looks back)

Mikan: I have to tell you something REALLY important!

Natsume: Make it fast. I don't like anyone seeing me with you, they might think Im might be your "friend".

Mikan: Guess what day it is today?

Natsume: …

Mikan: It's our ANNIVERSARY!

While Mikan said this, a person who can read minds heard the whole thing.

Kokoro overheard the whole thing. Yes, overheard not over read. Overheard Mikans mind.

Kokoro: Anniversary, eh!? Hehehe! I must let everyone know Mikan and Natsume are "secretly" together. They are hiding this secret from us! Well, this secret will be exposed!

Kokoro left to tell everyone about the newest gossip as fast as he could. Back to the conversation of Mikan and Natsume:

Natsume: Anniversary? We never had-

Mikan: No! You got it all wrong. What I meant by "our" was me and Hotaru. Anyway, today is the anniversary when I and Hotaru saw each other again in this school! Isn't that great!

Natsume: That's it!?

Mikan: Yup!

Natsume: Tch. Don't waste my time again!

Nastume leaves leaving Mikan wondering why he is still like that after a year. So, Mikan tried to find Hotaru until she finally succeeded. She ran going to Hotaru:

Mikan: HOTA-!!!

Hotaru: Hi.

Mikan: Guess what day it is…

Hotaru: Our anniversary….(says in a whisper): The day I HATED the most. When that girl showed up to screw my chances in becoming an honor…

Mikan: What?! Did you say something?

Hotaru: Oh…Nothing!

Mikan: Oh…Okay! I have to go anyway and tell Ruka, bye!

Hotaru: Bye, Mikan

As Mikan was walking to find Ruka, Kokoro already spread the news about the "anniversary" of Mikan and Natsume. Tsubase heard the news about it and checks out if it's for real. Tsubase thought: _Mikan and Natsume?! No way! Not a chance! I have to check this out! _ Tsubase spots Mikan and approaches her:

Tsubase: Mikan! Wait up!

Mikan: Oh! Hi, Tsubase! I forgot to tell you-

Tsubase: So is it true?

Mikan: Huh?

Tsubase: About the anniversary?

Mikan: How did you know!?

Tsubase: So it is true! Congratulations! Good luck…you'll need it!

Mikan: Thanks!

Mikan wonders how he knew it was her anniversary with Hotaru. By this time, everybody already knew about the "anniversary". Of course people would give their respect for her because they thought if they make fun of Mikan, Natsume would burn them in to smithereens. And so they would say:

People: Congratulations on your anniversary!

Mikan: (feeling clueless) Thank you! Mikan thinks: _Now how did they know! _

For some reasons Natsume heard about this hot gossip and approaches Mikan to say:

Natsume: So you told them about "our" anniversary.

Mikan: Natsume, like I told you, it me and Hotarus anniversary.

Natsume: Don't feel bad about your mistake. This could actually work!

Mikan: WHAT?!

Suddenly Ruka tapped her from the back.

Mikan: RUKA!!! Im so glad you here! I just wanted to say it's our annever-

Ruka: (crying) Co-co-congra-gra-gratu-la-tions….Mi-mi-mik-an.

Mikan: Don't feel bad about it! It's only me and Hotarus anniversary in this school. What did you think of it?! Me and Natsume!? Yeah right!

Ruka: Really!? What a relief! Bu-bu-bu-but Kokoro said (pointing at him while everyone else heard and looked at Koko what Ruka and Mikans conversation)

Mikan: Koko said what!?

Everyone: KOKORO!!!!

Kokoro: Oops…Did I say that!? I read minds! Why would I make that mistake! You must have mistaken me from my, umm, brother. Yeah, brother! Well, look at the time! I have to go to class, bye! (Kokoro runs)

Mikan: Kokoro has a brother?! Hey! We don't have classes today-wait. OH! Everbody thought me and Natsume were-

Ruka: (Nodds)

Mikan: That's humanly impossible! He doesn't even like me!

Everybody: (coughing) OBVIOUS! (cough!)

Mikan: What?

Yuu: It's obvious that Natsume like M-

But before he could finish his sentence, Natsume shows off hi fire Alice from his hand to show threat.

Yuu: M…ME!

EVERYBODY: WHAT!?

Natsume: What the hell?-

Yuu: You guys! You know Im joking around! U-ummm…Oh. Look at the time! I realize I have to be with Kokoro! Bye! (running off after Kokoro) Wait FOR MEE!!!

Everybody then left except Mikan and Natsume. The two of them sat on a bench and talked.

Mikan: Did you actually say, "This could actually work out."?

Natsume: No.

Mikan: Are you sure? But I heard you say-

Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Hotaru replays from her tape What Nastume told her.

Tape: This could actually work out (rewind) This could actually work out (rewind) This could actually work out (rewind) This could actually work out (rewind)

Natsume: STOP! I WILL BURN THAT TAPE! SO, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Natsume burns the tape but it didn't get destroyed.

Natsume: Damn it! Its fire proof!

Mikan: Thanks Hotaru!

Hotaru: No problem. Happy Anneversary Mikan! (then she leaves)

Mikan: So, where were we? Oh, yeah!

Mikan kisses him on the cheek making Natsume blush.

Mikan: This could actually work out!

**END**

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY!?


End file.
